The Twilight Terrafield
Introduction The wide open road could be seen for miles at a time, often occupied with merchant and walking traveler's all heading somewhere in order to sell their products and their suppiles to the awaiting customers in the next city, the closest one being Neo Arcadia. However, on that day, more than just merchants would be entering that city. It was a bright clear afternoon as everyone in the city were enjoying the day, talking and spending time with the people they cared about, all oblivious to what was going to happen today. A stranger with a green cloak could be seen entering the city in a quick pace, pushing and shoving through the crowd as the person was holding their stomach tightly. There was commotion in the city, as fist were flying, and magic was ripe in the air, One side we have a glorious bright, which an array of colors lit up the sky which came form the Bright Star known as Raizo Ozunu . The other side was a Black fire, whose power was just as great as the mystery of its magic the Arcadian God Slayer known as Raido X . This trading of blow went on until a fist was caught out of thin air, causing a solid shockwave. "Whoaa. Raizo you dance wayyy too slow". Raido leaped over Raizo still holding his fist,landing solidly behind him contorting his arm and twisting him backwards toward Raido who managed to twist himself as well and set Raizo up for a thunderous blow. Raizo face he knew he was in trouble, when he saw Raido's fist jam into his gut with such force. "Flame Gods Karma Fist!!!!" The punch and following violent explosion took Raizo clean off his feet and plunged him past the training field, and directly toward the ground leaving a long skid mark from where Raizo landed to where he got up. After about two minutes Raizo stood to this feet, dizzy and disoriented. "Okay, which one of you apartment's punched me liked that". Raizo said trying to gain his senses as he shook his head, he then took walked toward the practice field, but got distracted looking at a group of women while he was walking. However, right before he could talk with them, the person quickly ran into him, knocking him down to the ground as the person was lying down on his chest, breathing heavily. "Hey, whoa there I know you probably want a autograph, but you gotta wait lik-" Raizo stopped as he felt something soft on his chest. He lifted the person up slowy and his nose rang from the sight of a smal drip of blood. However the female seemed to be in critical condition, and she was holding her stomach. "Ah hell, ah shit. What do I do!" Raizo said as he picked up the women and ran to the Raido who was checking to see if he was okay, what he did not expect was to see a wounded women in his arms. "What's this?" Raido said pointing at the women. "I was headed back to the training grounds, and I got distracted, and bumped into this women. Raido, I can't be a mage anymore, my power is too great. What do I do with her?" Raizo said being dramatic. "Raizo you gotta stop picking things up off the ground, you don't know where she's been or why she is hurt, she could be sick, your infected right now. DONT MOVE!! the infection is already growing on your neck". Raido said as he got serious and slowly stalked Raizo's neck. "Raido quick get it before it mess up my face!!!, I'm nothing without the face!!!". Raizo said as he stood still mimicing how a statue would. Raido reached back and slapped Raizo across the neck," Idiot when someone is hurt, where do we usually take them?" "Ah, that's right the hospital, duh I forgot" , Raizo said as he walked carefully to get the stranger some treatment. "Wow Raizo nothing gets past you, you're such a genius why I wish I had half the intelligence you had, I might have a half empty glass of water" Raido joked as he walked just in the footsteps behind Raizo. The woman groaned a bit as she looked up with half-opened eyes, trying to see her savior's face, but only caught the glimpse due to the shining sun in her face. All she could do at that point was get closer to him and bury her head into his chest while gripping tighter on his clothes as if she was telling him to make the pain go away. The grip of the female inspired Raizo to pick up the pace, it was almost as if he could feel her own turmoil and was motivated to move faster. With Raido just behind him, he was sure, that between both of these capable men, they could get her in the care of the hospital. After running for 5 minutes straight. Raizo slid up to the symmetrical doors of the Arcadian Care Facility. Raido went to the desk to secure a bed using his profound fame to get a bed for immediate treatment. Raizo gently placed the female, on the soft embrace of the bed. "Tell me, do you know this young women, she is in critical condition?". The nurse asked looking at Raizo and then Raido. They both had no earthly Idea who this women was, but she would not get treatment without a benefactor. "She is my friend, we did a co-op guild mission together a few months ago, and she went on a vacation. Raido said quickly, while Raizo stumbled for words. Great cover up Raizo whispered as Raido nodded. Raido quickness to think on his feet with great substance proved to fool the nurse enough to believe him, and she was taken into the intensive care unit. "Raido, I'm gonna on in and make sure she is tended to properly". Raizo said as he went behind the nurse. "Do what you gotta do, I'll just stay out here and wait, and fit the bill, we get the Gold Fur discount you know". Raido flashed Raizo a thumbs up. The hours seemed to pass as Raizo was forced back into the waiting room with Raido, both waiting to hear any news about the stranger that had jumped into Raizo's arms. After what felt like eternity, the doctor came out with a clipboard, "Mr. Raido and Mr. Raizo?" He said outloud. Upon hearing his name called Raizo stood right up, and tapped Raido as well who was kicked back in the chair messing with his armor sleeve. "Well doc give it to me straight, what's the diagnosis". Raizo said with a slightly concerned look on his face. Raizo moved his thumbs around, all this nervous energy was making him uneasy, he needed to know now. "I just hope she's not dead", Raido said his facial expression still holding its same emotion, and in control of the situation face. "I have no idea how to explain this if she is" "Well we managed to stabilize her condition and stop the infection before it turned for the worse, somehow she was hit with something very lethal and very dangerous that it nearly corroded her skin. She's sleeping for now, we managed to wrap her up, but will need to stay here for a few days for observation" He said handing the clipboard to sign off on some information. "Wait miss stop!!!" A nurse said as they turned over to find the woman with her bandaged chest and gripping on her cloak as she was breathing heavily. "What are you thinking?! You must return to your bed" The doctor said as she shook her head and moved forward. "I.. I have to leave... can't stay in one spot!" She said with pain as she kept trying to leave, but some of the nurses kept trying to force her back. Raido held the clipboard in his hand as just as he was preparing to sign he heard the commotion from the room, and heard loud and clear what she said. Raido looked at Raizo and nodded. Sometimes whats understood doesn't need to be said. The affirmation of the nod between both men told each other this is where we step in. Raizo and Raido both stepped up to the bed Raido on one side Raizo covering the other as they eased her back into the bed. "Now I don't know where you're from or what happened, but you're in good hands now, tell us who did this to you if you can if not save your strength. As long as you are in our care, no harm will come to you I will see to it myself. Just tell us who it is and we will deal with them" Raizo said with such resolve, that even Raido bought into it. He must be taking this personal, I even think I see tears welled up in his eyes. Raido though as his gaze shifted from the weak gaze of the wounded women back to Raizo. Despite the comraderie between the two men, the constant humour bickering at times the two worked well together. Often relaying each other messages to which the other could easily pick up on. "I..I.."were the only words that she spoke before passing out with her hand in Raizo's as she let go of her green cloak and fell to sleep, which allowed the doctor to go over her quicky to make sure she was alright. "Thankfully she didn't reopen anything, I would advise you to stay for now Mr. Raizo, judging by the way she reacted to you, it would be best if you were should she try to leave again" The doctor replied as Raido handed back the signed paper work. Raido, after giving back the paperwork, looked over at Raizo again, and he saw something drip down from his face which was covered in shadows. Raido was confused, There's now way in hell this fool is crying, but his face buried in darkness made it hard to reveal just what it was falling from his face. As Raido moved in closer he saw the puddle that was in Raizo lap, it was red. At first Raido passed it off as the woman's blood, but from where she was lying and where his lap was the math didn't add up. Raido followed the trail up and saw it was coming from Raizo nose. He looked up and saw that Raizo eyes were firmly stuck on something, his gaze was unbroken. "Raido .. take ..a look.. at that.. and tell me.. what do you see?" Raizo said slowly and in a cryptic fashion. Raido followed the directions and all he saw was the beautiful rack of this injured women, . "These bandages of doing a poor job of tai-" Raido stopped and thought and looked back at Raizo with the side eye face of humor as his eyes got small, and a smile came over that he even thought Raizo was serious. "Raizo, you animal you," Raido joked. Raizo face was red and he laughed a hysteric laugh, one that made Raido laugh ever harder. Breasts B.R.E.A.STSS. singing a song that made no sense, but did lighten the mood Raizo sung as he was enamored by the women bossom. "I tried to hold it in while the nurses were in here, but man she moved one time and they jiggled and I lost it". Raizo said as he tried to stoop the laughter and tears from falling down his face. Though Raido prided himself on maintaining his cool, he too even mustered a few laughs at how Raizo went just to see the womens breast. It was almost like clock work, and Raizo was right on time " It takes a lot of talent to be this single minded ,I swear I can't take you anywhere". Raido X said as he wiped tears from his own eyes. "Don't sit here and lie and say you didn't look God Slayer, you know you did". Raizo said trying to make Raido admit he looked as well. The doctor returned with a blanket for the woman and had her bag with him also, "It seems that she had this with her when we took off her cloak" He said handing the bag to Raizo as he placed the blanket over her and bowed in respect for the two before walking away. Raizo quickly put his game face back on and acted serious in front of the doctor. Once the doctor left Raizo was ready to finish where he left off, he saw something in the bag that piqued his interest. Raizo slowly held the bag up and rummaged through a few things. Raido watched Raizo and simply shook his head," you have got to be the worst detective of all time. DO you even know what your looking for in there, or are you just in there digging for gold?" Raido said as he moved Raizo to the side and did the same and came across a name of some sort "Cynteria Gouken??" Raizo said guessing this was the womens name. "What?? whew, try saying that with food in your mouth". Raido said as he imagined that agony. He was bout to finish going into the bag when he saw Raizo lift up Cynteria's blanket. "Raizo if you're going to sneak another peak you don't have to move the entire blanket, You have no discretion what so ever bro". Raido said as he went to throw the blanket back over here. "Wait!! Look at the scar right there", Raizo said as he pointed to where she was treated at, the area was still tender and fresh and the wound was nasty. "Reminds me of those nasty black flames you like to throw around and what they do to the ground leaving nasty scars and what not". Raizo said as he looked at Raido and thought back to the effect of the magic. "Close but no, my flames destroy remember, they don't corrode skin. I can tell you didn't clean your ears out this morning the doctor clearly said something corroded away at her skin". Raido said as he looked closer at it than sat back down. "Well we won't know what did this until sleeping beauty here wakes up, so for now we just wait I guess". Raido said as Raizo looked even closer at the damage to her gut. Three days had passed since the woman's arrival to the city and she was still unconsious after the several treatments that the doctor did to heal the deep scar that was left from the attack on her. On the morning rise of the fourth day, Cynteria slowly opened her eyes, trying to get everything into focus as she slowly sat up. She quickly noticed that her chest was covered in bandages and exposed, making her quickly cover herself with the blanket. "Where am I?" She wondered looking around, but stopping when she heard snoring and looked over to see Raizo asleep in his chair with drool coming down his lips. Raizo was sound asleep as the drool ran down his face like it was determined to win frist place. Raido left to get food, and although Raizo promised him he would stay awake, Raizo was outcold upright in the chair, and talking in his sleep literally. While Raizo was peacefully in his gateway to dreamland, when he saw a shadow move and something jiggle acorss the room, he slowly opened his eyes and saw that Cynteria was awake. Alerted Raizo jumped to action and fell out his chair, drool sputtering from his lips. With his trademark red and black jacket the same that matched his unique hair color he wiped his mouth. The womens eyes were dead on him. Raizo felt the sweat roll down his face, he had it all planned out what he wanted to say when she woke up, and yet the words all seem to have been lost on the floor, but then Raizo remembered what happened with him and Akane. "I was to shy, modest , shyness gets me no where, but back to where I started. not this time. The worst she can say is no right".... well Raizo thought. "Your Rack is am- I mean your back on your feet that's amazing, you werent in the breast- I mean you werent in the best condition, for three days and we were worried. Raizo said as the words seemed to fight with his tongue. "However when he saw the womens full shape and face he was stuck once again. Then he thought of Zaraki, he got his women because he was smooth and confident. Raido, well Raido didnt have a women, but he was big and good with his words, and could have a woman if he choose to. Then there was Kaname. Raizo look of confidence returned. "Darling with legs so full, and a shape so enticing, your beauty is so great that it must hurt for you to have so much weight on your shoulders, To have to manage that all the time. Allow me to be the man who carries that load with you, I promise to never drop it, your beauty must not be allowed to roam again alone. Tell me what I have to do". Raizo said as he exhaled, his black and red hair, which drifted slightly as he smoothed its down and awaited what he knew as about to the smack of a lifetim. Category:Phantombeast Category:SixpathsofSamoa Category:Roleplay Category:Storyline